


Recovery

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt: Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Joe and Nicky escape and go on a relaxing vacation.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 30





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> continuation from day 21

Joe had felt helpless as the men dragged in Nicky.

The first thing he noticed was that Nicky wasn't really fighting against the hold the men had on him and, even though they would take it as submission, Joe knew that it was because Nicky had to heal over and over again for the two hours he was taken from Joe and that that could be exhausting.

He also saw the blood covering his love's face and clothes.

Lastly, Joe saw the large bruise around Nicky's neck but wasn't sure if it was made from hands or something else and that made his anger boil.

As soon as Nicky had crawled into his arms, though, that anger was extinguished and concern filled his every sense.

" _Vita mia_?" Joe asked timidly.

" _Sono qui, amore mio. Sempre_." He answered with the same sureness that he had that the sun would rise each day.

Joe, then, held him and Nicky held just as such eagerly.

Neither knew whether the two of them would see each other. They didn't know if one of them were to be taken away and _stay_ away.

They didn't want to think about it, not now. Not when they are right there in each other's arms, breathing in the other's scent that they had become so intimately familiar with.

-

It had been three days before Joe and Nicky had prepared a plan to escape.

They knew that since the team had split up for the time being, they couldn't count on anyone to miraculously rescue them and from the first day, started planning what they would do with the little information they had.

There was a guard that would unlock their door to bring them food and water once every day and the two immortals decided that that was when they would strike.

The two of them incapacitated the man easily before they walked out of the room and into the maze of corridors they had to navigate through to get free.

It was successful, with Joe wordlessly going at the front to protect Nicky from any oncoming danger and Nicky taking the rear to protect Joe from any who would attack them from the back.

As it turns out -and as the men realised right before they died- two angry men, intent on protecting each other who, also, wouldn't die no matter how many times you shot them, were a force to be reckoned with.

-

It had been a month since it happened and the duo was now in a small island just outside of Greece.

They had left that place, of course, right after they got free and had decided that starting their vacation a month later wasn't that bad.

"My Nicoló, are you awake?" Joe asked and turned his head to brush against Nicky's neck, where the large bruise was once.

Nicky hummed in contentment before turning to face Joe and speaking softly; "I'm with you, my heart."

Joe breathed in the wonderful scent of his husband before sighing and tightening his arms around Nicky's waist.

"Should we go to the beach today?" He whispered, already knowing the answer but feeling the need to hear the beautiful voice he loved.

"We will go later, my Yusuf." Nicky answered with a smile and Joe was sure he fell in love once again.

Joe held Nicky even closer and kissed his forehead, wishing that they would stay like this forever.

" _Ti amo, anima mio_."

" _Ti amo anch'io, cuore mio_." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
